You're A Cad
by SimplyTruth
Summary: After an unusual and unexpected return of the public's number one enemy, a small change turns the situation into a strange one. But Jazz knows better. She won't let her guard down. [Eventual Psycho Cereal (slow burn), take place after canon ending]


Basic disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** One Night, A Meteor Came To My Door

* * *

The fresh night air was a nice change from the stuffy hot one few days ago. Surely the fact that earth had just avoided a major crisis did help with the positive mood.

As the daughter of Jack Fenton and the older sister of Danny Fenton (she almost thought 'Phantom', but in the end she decided that he will always be her dorky little brother) himself, she got her own share of popularity aside from her already-prestigious one.

Thankfully, the newest and youngest Mayor Foley strictly forbade the hungry reporters and paparazzi to make unauthorized interviews or shots of the Fenton and the Manson for the time being by yelling "Man, leave them alone will you?" and throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly at the press conference. That way, Jazz could lounge peacefully by her room's window that night.

Just five minutes ago she saw her brother flying away toward the Manson's house; not hard to tell since it's the biggest house on the block. So he was paying his new girlfriend slash best friend a late-night visit? No problem, she thought.

It's still a bit past eleven right now. She would wait until midnight; she's a tolerant older sister after all (in contrary of what Danny often think of her!)

However, if he's not coming back after the clock struck twelve then they're going to have a talk. Having a power didn't mean he could acting irresponsibly... though she would let him off the hook if he's late because of his "hero job". She knew ghosts prefer the nighttime.

Jazz looked over the calm night sky and searched for the stars. In a well-lit city like this, it was hard to find any stars at all. She smiled anyway, reminiscing these past few days. It was a rough ride indeed, for the whole world and her family especially. Her smile turned into a slight frown; she still could remember the horror and grief on her parent's face when she told them about Danny. What an awful moment to tell them the truth.

It was all soon replaced with relief though, as Danny made his appearance through a ghost portal (how did he do that anyway? Summoning the portal out of nowhere? She made a mental note to interrogate Danny about it later) with his army of ghosts-ready to make the earth into a "phantom" planet.

And just like a perfect ending for a movie, Danny Phantom was now officially and globally acknowledged as a hero. The earth was safe, everyone's happy.

Well, maybe not everyone. There was certainly one person that didn't get his share of happiness; someone who's now officially and globally acknowledged as a villain, currently MIA, and by God she swore she couldn't care less of the said man. He could wander the outer space for all his life (if demise didn't find him sooner) and no one would care. She hoped he could learn one or two life lessons from his fate; one of them should be something along "don't be a creep that obsess about other man's wife". What a fruit loop.

All of those thoughts about the man residing somewhere on the space made her interest on the stars wane off to a degree. She decided to review the lesson for tomorrow's class (high-schooler didn't get any break, not even after a worldwide almost-apocalypse) with her faithful companion, Bearbert Einstein.

After settling down comfortably on her bed with pillows, book, and her plush bear she looked at the clock on her nightstand, making another mental note to remember Danny's curfew. She then stole a one last glance of the night sky before pouring all of her mind into her book...

She jumped out from her bed and made a run to the window, stretching her head out of the windowsill as far as possible. Eyes squinted, she looked at the sky upper left side from her window. Something just twinkled from afar.

A star? No, she corrected herself, there was no way a star could shine that bright. Must be a passing airplane or a blimp. She felt a little embarrassed for getting hopeful earlier, but a girl can dream.

_Wait,_ did the plane just getting closer?

Sure enough, the tiny green dot on the night sky was getting bigger and bigger by seconds. This time she knew it wasn't her hopeful mind playing tricks at her, because she felt anything but hopeful right now. Weirded out, mostly. And soon panic was catching up as well, refusing to be left behind on that outrageous situation. It was indeed a star; a shooting star. A meteor.

And it was coming her way.

She didn't have long to think, instantly running away from the window and hiding on the floor beside her bed (the triangle of life from the earthquake survival theory crossed her mind), hoping the bed would giving her a little protection from the impact.

Seconds later, a loud whizzing sound was heard, followed with a blast and shock wave that shook the house. The booming sounds was deafening and she quietly thanking her reflexes for covering her ears on the right time.

She stayed on the floor for a moment and checking the condition of her room from her position. It was a bit dusty and she was sure her window glass was broken due the impact, but other than that the damage seemed minimal. No fire or cracking walls, but she's on the second floor so she wasn't sure about the ground. She raises slowly and finally stood to check the rest of the room. Only broken windows and knocked-over knick-knacks. Eh, she could deal with those.

Since her room was basically at one piece, it seemed the meteor... or whatever it was fell to the road instead of her house. She peered down from her window, careful not to step on the glass pieces. The collision created a smoky crater on the asphalt road, knocking several lamp posts, road sign, and several houses' (including the Fenton's) porch.

From afar she heard shuffling from her parents' room and without even looking she knew her parents were now awake. She was sure Danny was on his way back as well, given the huge collision it made. Her sight was still locked into the crater down below, now gave off a light green glow.

The area was still covered by dust and smoke, but they're slowly thinning and with a bit of narrowing eyes, she could see how big (or small) the meteorite actually was.

"A binocular would be nice..." Jazz muttered to no one in particular. Almost immediately, she mocked her own curiosity for overpowering her fear. She couldn't help it; one could not simply tear their eyes from a trainwreck, especially someone with above-average intelligence and ever-curious as her. Not to mention it's kind of a rare trainwreck from the outer space.

Oh, she could see it now. Splinters of green stones glowing around the center of the blackened concave asphalt. She could also felt the radiating heat and the smell of molten tar mixed with dust. And then, closer to the center, there were bigger pebble-sized green rocks and a pair of legs-

Jazz rubbed her eyes once. Twice. No, her vision was fine. She wasn't sure if she want to continue looking... she's not a fan of the sight of dismembered body parts. A scenario crossed her mind; it could be an unfortunate case of astronaut and accident on their job. Or could it be a random passerby who got hit by the meteor? It was unlikely though. She doubt anyone was walking by this late in the middle of the street, of all place. A drunk person, maybe, but the nearest bar is almost three blocks away from here.

On her second inspection, she could see that the legs were actually intact (thank God). She could even make out a shape of a body now. Looking at the tall and bulky posture, it was definitely a male. What a luck to remained one-piece after such incident, she thought, he must have a crazy-good luck or a crazy-strong body...

The smoke was thinning further, and her eyes grew wide. It finally hit her, the identity of the fallen victim. That's when her parents broke into her room.

"Jazz, honey, are you alright? We heard a huge sound coming from outside and we can't find Danny-Jazz!? Where are you going?"

Jazz ran past her parents, down the stairs and to the front door. She jumped the cracks on the porch, landing on the warm road (she just realized she was barefooted) and quickly went straight to the edge of the crater.

Now standing closer than before, her eyes couldn't be wrong. And as much as she always wanted to be right, now was not the time.

Down there, laid the arch-enemy of his brother, still in the form she was familiar with after seeing him in certain circumstances. Vlad Masters-no-Plasmius sprawled unconscious with his tattered white jumpsuit and his white-red mantle. It was like discovering a wounded bird, only she felt nothing but resentment toward the said bird.

Was he dead? His body was slightly twitching, emitting some weird green sparks and smokes. Like watching some kind of broken robot animation, the twitching suddenly stopped and he turned back into his human form. He looked just like before he revealed his secret to the world, with his finely-tailored black suit (now ruined though) and silver hair. He was alive, alright.

She considered her options for a moment, although panic was slowly rising again after the shock was finally dissipated. Instinctively her hand reached for the cellphone in her jeans' pocket, but who should she call? She knew it was pointless to try to keep the man's return a secret from the media, since the meteor alone would definitely caused an uproar.

Possibilities ran across her head; who? Who was the right person to call after this kind of event? The police? The firefighters? Government agents? Why was her brother not there yet?

A pained moan startled Jazz from her thoughts. She held the phone closer to her chest, clutching it as fear crept down her spine. She was ready to run away should she exposed to any immediate danger. The middle aged man shifted on his place on the ground and opened his eyes, looked disoriented with his surrounding at first. Then his line of vision caught her. Vlad's lips trembled and he muttered something weakly, barely scraping the minimum qualification of a whisper.

_"...Jasmine?"_

And just like that, he was out like a light. She stood still, frozen on her spot. When he didn't move a muscle for a minute, she sighed in relief.

She ended up calling an ambulance.

* * *

Author's Note:  


Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
No, there will be no underage thing in this. This is a slow burn after all. It'll took a long time to set the base of their dynamic before the shippy stuff actually starts. And more than anything, Vlad needs therapy.

Review is my writing fuel (as irregular as my update pattern is), so let me know what you think!


End file.
